


seven minutes in heaven

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me again how we ended up here?” Aomine’s words are a tickle on Kagami’s right ear as he speaks, the proximity of the both of them is to be blamed on the confined space of the closet they’re stuck in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes in heaven

“Remind me again how we ended up here?” Aomine’s words are a tickle on Kagami’s right ear as he speaks, the proximity of the both of them is to be blamed on the confined space of the closet they’re stuck in.

Kagami never thought his closet was small, sure he had a few problems stuffing his coats in the winter time, but it was never really an issue - all the more so because closets weren’t made for people to be in them, at least not too basketball players who stood well over 6 foot each. 

The red head felt awkward, and he shook his head when Aomine was done talking, the tickling sensation running through his body. “Stop moving, idiot,” and there it was again, his words (more like grunts) made him regret his agreement to the situation. Entirely.

“We’re here because Momoi convinced us to play that game I talked about the other day, because she wanted a chance at doing this with Kuroko,” Kagami shifted his arms to try and put distance between the both of them; He pushed his forearms against the door, trapping Aomine and now stuck with their faces just centimeters away from each other’s. Their two centimeter height difference almost unnoticeable. 

“Yeah well, I’m sure me getting stuck in this closet with you for seven minutes wasn’t the god damn plan,” Aomine sighed, and faced sideways- making some distance between their faces. When Momoi spun the bottle he figured switching places with Tetsu was more practical so he could be in front of Momoi and up their chances at them being together but it ended up being for nothing.

And now they were stuck in this place for about, hmm, 6 minutes if you take off the time that had already gone by.

“Relax, dude, it’ll be over before you know it,” Kagami didn’t sound convincing at all, with this distance between them he could easily hear his uneven breathing and that was definitely his knee in between Aomine’s legs. 

“I’m supposed to do this shit with a girl like Mai-chan, not…” and there was a long pause, Aomine’s hand patted Kagami’s chest rudely. “You,” he concluded and it was obvious the reference meant the red head lacked those double E’s.

“Yeah, well, this is no picnic for me either. I’m stuck with a pervert in here when I could be watching a basketball game from my couch comfortably,” anger was seething in his words and he held back the impulse to push Aomine back. 

“Do you ever think abuot something other than basketball, you loser,” there was snickering and even in this darkness Kagami could totally see the smirk on his lips. Why was he a loser for liking basketball? At least he wasn’t addicted to gravure!

“You’re the loser!” Kagami retorted, his hands moving down to grasp Aomine’s shirt and push him back against the door. No stranger to confrontation, he pushed back with full force and their positions shifted- the tube that held the coats and hangers fell and a loud wince later, the red head was trying to figure out what would be the best way to move and alleviate the pain from the tube poking into his back. 

“I’m gonna move now,” he warned before pushing his body against Aomine’s to make space to push the tube down. His chest and crotch tightly pressed against the others. He was too busy trying to move the item but Aomine could feel it, sure - this was no soft feeling, no comforting boobies, but feeling his strong chest and what was definitely a set of hard abs wasn’t that bad. 

“Hey,” he mumbled but there was no answer.

“Hey,” he tried again and Kagami was wiggling in the space,finally pulling up the tube and trying to push it back up above them. 

“Hey, Kagami,” he growled, pulling him close by the shirt and suddenly an awkward silence fell before them. Their breathing into each other’s faces and Aomine’s grip wasn’t loosening on Kagami’s shirt.

Kagami opened his mouth to speak, ask what, but Aomine was going forward to shut him up and even though his lips were surprisingly soft - he pulled back immediately. “Hey, dumbass, did you forget who I am?” Kagami growled, pulling Aomine’s hands down and making him pat his chest. “No boobs, idiot,” he continued. Somehow unaware of his actions and only realizing it until he heard the other boy chuckle.

“You’re such a bad kisser,” Aomine whispered. 

Enraged, Kagami darted forward and gave it his best shot. Mouth open and tongue ready to lick Aomine’s lips, nibbling teasingly on his lower lip and touching his tongur with his.

Aomine felt himself tremble, his hands unmoved from Kagami’s chest as he tried to gain space and pushing forward to take control of the situation. Kagami’s hands moved from on top of his, and he pulled on his hair- blue strands caught in his tight grip as he used it to pull Aomine forward.

“Who is the bad kisser, now?” A victorious grin on his face, as he broke apart to speak. He could feel his lips a tiny bit swollen and his breathing even more uneven than before. 

“Guess you learned a thing or two in America,” Aomine wasn’t acting like the loser of their kissing battle at all. Instead, his words made Kagami realizing what an embarrassing thing he had done. 

“Did we just–”

“Hey, guys, your time is up!” The door swung open, Momoi’s cheerful voice announcing the game was over, was the last thing they heard before they fell on the floor awkwardly as they had been leaning on it. 

“Are you guys okay?” Her voice full of concern as she stood above them, offering a hand to help them up. 

“Momoi-san, I think they’re fine. Why don’t we go get something to drink from the kitchen?” Kuroko’s voice piped up from behind her, and she nodded in agreement. 

“You guys get yourselves together while we fetch drinks,” she mumbled apologetically before retreating with Kuroko into the kitchen.

“That wasn’t so bad” Aomine made no effort to push Kagami away from on top of him. 

“You pervert. You’re hard,” the red-head accused him, before making a messy retreat to the side and standing up.

“You’re hard too, idiot.”

There was no snappy comeback from Kagami.


End file.
